


Swoon For You

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Inspired bythispiece of art by tumblr userrosikichanAdrien probably should have thought this through a bit more.





	Swoon For You

“It’s her,” Adrien whispered softly to himself in disbelief. The events that took place for him to learn that Ladybug was Marinette was still impossible seeming to Adrien, but the proof was positive. Coming into the school was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, his partner and love of his life!

He didn’t care so much how he’d been so blind, he wasn’t anymore and it was oh so clear to him now. Adrien was absolutely giddy and didn’t really think as he approached her, just walked up behind her like he might have atop a random roof.

His affection though, clouded his judgement as he didn’t just go up and say hi to her. Oh no, he went up and snuggled up to her like an attention starved cat. Ladybug though didn’t seem to mind, that is to say Marinette turned and looked up at him smiling.

If she was going to say something to him Adrien was oblivious. Instead he saw this look of surprise and adoration that pulled him to action. Had Adrien been thinking, he would have berated himself for such a spontaneous action, but that’s what it was, spontaneous and unthinking.

Quickly Adrien leaned down and kissed those adorable lips he’d dreamt of for such a long time, because Ladybug was Marinette and he couldn’t have been happier!

Of course he hadn’t explain this to Marinette yet and even if he had the reaction might still have been the same. He wasn’t sure, but all he knew was the girl in his arms went limp. 

What had he done!

Suddenly Adrien realized he wasn’t alone with Marinette, they were in the middle of school. He looked around in a panic and then saw Alya staring at him. 

“Alya! I broke her!” Adrien claimed in an absolute panic.

Alya looked at him with a small frown on her face. Oh no, Alya was going to yell at him and Marinette was still limp in his arms and this was the absolute worst!

Then Alya smacked her her forehead, shook her head and turned around to walk away.

Wait, no, she needed to help him!

He was about to cry out again to his friend, but then he felt Marinette stir. Once more he was hyperfocused on her. “I’m so sorry My Lady!”

“Whaa… am I dreaming,” Marinette said with her brow furrowed in confusion.

“If you are, then so am I and I hope we never wake up,” Adrien declared.

Later in class, Adrien was still beaming in ecstatic excitement, while behind him Marinette couldn’t seem to focus on anything, lessons or friends, at all. But though she was still a little (a lot) confused by events, a secret smile would not leave her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a short fic for a while, so here you all go. Feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](https://ladyserendipitous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
